XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita
The XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita is a custom Gunpla and the successor of the XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice from the anime series, Gundam Build Fighters. The Gunpla is modeled and primary controlled by Ricardo Fellini. Technology & Combat Characteristics The XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita is the upgraded form of Ricardo Fellini's XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice after it was severely damaged during his loss to the Qubeley Papillon at the semi-finals. The Gundam Fenice Rinascita is greatly modified compared to its predecessor, the trademark asymmetrical design has been forgone entirely and it sports new custom parts all over its body. The suit also gained several new weaponry, and its transformation capability has been restored as well. The latter allows Gundam Fenice Rinascita to carry out high speed travel after changing into Flight Mode. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of rapid fire Vulcan Guns are used as secondary ranged weapons. They are weak in power, but have wide applications such as intercepting incoming missiles. ;*Machine Cannon :Mounted on the clavicle sections, the pair of Machine Cannons have higher power than the Vulcan Guns and are capable of damaging enemies. ;*Beam Mantle :Mounted on each shoulder, the Beam Mantle is a defensive equipment that functions like a beam shield. Like the the original Wing Gundam Fenice, the Gundam Fenice Rinascita can use its beam mantles to enhance its punches. ;*Buster Rifle Custom :Gundam Fenice Rinascita's primary ranged weapon, like the Buster Rifle Custom used by the Wing Gundam Fenice, it can be separated into numerous components and used independently. However, the smaller rifle at the bottom of this new Buster Rifle Custom can be further separated into a Handgun and a Beam Saber. The Buster Rifle Custom is stored on the backpack when not in use during MS mode. In Flight Mode, the Buster Rifle Custom is mounted under the arms separately as the Buster Rifle and the smaller rifle. :;*Buster Rifle ::The top component of the Buster Rifle Custom, it looks similar to the original Buster Rifle and is capable of firing a narrow beam akin to that of a beam rifle or a huge blast like that of a beam cannon. :;*Handgun ::Mounted on the bottom of the Buster Rifle Custom, it has low output but a high rate of fire. It can be used on its own, or combined with the Beam Saber to form a rifle which fires standard-sized beam shots. This rifle can be used while mounted on the Buster Rifle Custom. :;*Beam Saber ::One of two melee armaments used by the Gundam Fenice Rinascita, its beam blade can cut through normal beam saber's blade. It is stored on the bottom of the Buster Rifle Custom, in front of the Handgun. It can be used separately as a handheld weaponry, or serve as a bayonet while mounted on the Buster Rifle Custom. It is also possible to use the Beam Saber after it combines with the Handgun to form a rifle, this form can be used in Flight Mode to remove obstacle or to damage enemies. ;*Rinascita Wing Shield :A piece of solid shield that serves as the unit's main defensive equipment, it also serves as the unit's nose when in Flight Mode. When required, the shield can be launched as an independent unit for reconnaissance purposes during MS mode. :;*Beam Saber ::Stored in the Rinascita Wing Shield, it is the suit's second beam saber and has a design different. Its beam blade is capable of cutting through shields easily. ;*Missile :The white parts of the wings store several missiles that are mainly used during Flight Mode. History History of the Gundam Fenice Rinascita can all be found on Ricardo Fellini's page Picture Gallery Wing Gundam Fenice Rinascita.png Fenice Rebirth.jpg Wing Gundam Fenice Rinascita Face.jpg|Fenice Rinascita's head Fenice_Rinascita_Beam_Saber.png|Fenice Rinascita, armed with the Buster Rifle Custom's Beam Saber Gundam Fenice Rinascita-01.jpg Gunpla Hgbf-wing-gundam-fenice-rinascita-pa.jpg.jpg|HGBF 1/144 XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita (2014): box art XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita (Front) XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBF 1/144 XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita (Action Pose) MG Gundam Fenice Rinascita.jpg|MG 1/100 XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita (2015): box art MG Gundam Fenice Rinascita Clear Color Ver.jpg|MG 1/100 XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita Color Ver. (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive ; 2017): box art Notes & Trivia * The unit's name 'Fenice' means Phoenix in Italian and refers to the fact that Fellini kept rebuilding and improving it time after time, like a phoenix rising. * 'Rinascita' is also an Italian word, meaning Rebirth. The overall name of the Gunpla is an reference to the Phoenix being reborn from the ashes. * The HGBF model kit of the Fenice Rinascita sets the machine's height at 16.3 meters, the same as the original Fenice. Despite this, the completed model stands a whole head taller than its predecessor, putting it closer to the 18 meter range. ** In the anime (around the 10:38 mark of episode 23), the shield stored beam saber is shown to be similar in design to that of Fenice's beam rapier. However, the HG and MG kit have it as a simple cylindrical beam saber. Reference Gallery Gundam Fenice Rinascita Lineart 1.png|Gundam Fenice Rinascita Lineart Gundam Fenice Rinascita Lineart 2.png|Gundam Fenice Rinascita Lineart References External links *Wing Gundam Fenice Rinascita on Official Site